Just a Mask
by sillypenname
Summary: Hmmmmm.... Meg and the Phantom.... I think this is a reaccuring subject... read and review. Please
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well heres my second attemt at writting a fanfic (the first one i never finished) So you should also know that I am a terrible speller and that this particular program Im using doesn;t have one so bare with me this first chapter... if anyone reads this. But I will be on a program with spell check soon and really love the Meg/Phantom thing and so thats what its gonna be mabye oh and this is a Gerard Phantom because i said so and i haven't read the book.**

I should also note I really dont own anything nothing unless of course I do but then no one really knows so henceforth if it doesn't look like mine then it isn't

She frowned and looked around, she was so sure they'd be there but then again he'd probably heard them comeing. After a mob of angry people would be hard not to hear expecially for someone like him. She looked around again, and then noticed it. A beautiful ivory mask, his mask, now she knew Christine had not gone with him. Christine, were was she, probably with Raul.

The next few days were a blure, mostly spent trying to salvage what people could and trying to find places to stay for the people who where ousted from there homes by the fire. Madam Giry had oppted to stay at the Opera House along with a handful of other who were eather brave enough to return or had no where else to go. Christine had wanted Meg to stay with her in her knew home with Raul, but Meg mother, Madam Giry, and become strangely protective of her youngest daughter in the past three days since the fire. _Three days Meg mused to herself while trying to salvage old costumes, three days, it oly felt like yesterday. _Fianlly after being scolded by her mother repeatedly she was aloud to go to her own small space and rest.

She set down on her makeshift bed, blankets and what-not on the floor in a big pile, she dug through her small bag and found the mask. She frowned, which was something she had been doing a lot of lately and stared harder at the mask untill her head hurt, but nothing happend and it remained just a mask. Still she wondered, ws this really the Phantom's mask, and if it was wouldn't he be missing it?


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter whoo hoo I got reviews which was nice, and so I've decided to keep writing thanx and I will try to be better on the grammar cause I read the story and didn't understand half of what I'd written. Soooooo...

Don't own anything, if I did then you'd know.

Madam Giry watched her daughter with growing concern, the past days had been hard for both of them and the fact that she had not seen or heard from the Phantom for several days made her nervous, mostly for Meg. Meg had become ever curious and started asking more and more questions about the Phantom or as Madam Giry had come to know him Erik.

Meg knew her mother had begun to watch her even more closely than ever, and was trying to remember a time when she could actually go anywhere without her mother or someone on her mother's orders following her. Every time she had the chance she would try to sneak off to the lair to see if he was still there, but every time someone would catch her and need some assistance in some silly matter.

_Darn, darn, darn_ Madam Giry thought to herself as she read the note over and over again. She was being summoned to the court to give an account of what happed during the now infamous Phantom of the Opera chandelier event, and Meg wasn't going to be able to come with her.

Meg was elated, her mother was leaving and that would give her the perfect time space to see if he was till down _there. _As soon as her mother left Meg took her first opportunity to make her way down to his Lair. It took forever without knowing the intricate shortcuts the Phantom knew, so that by the time she found the lake she was completely exhausted. _What time is it? _She thought to herself, and wondered how anyone could live down here and know day and night. She sat down against one of the walls and quickly became distracted by a large catfish gliding along the water.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle; I believe you are somewhat out of your domain. No?" Meg awoke with a violet start as a sonorous voice boomed near her.

"Oh!" was all she could manage before she was swept away onto the lake and into the fog.

Well that was a cheesy ending but oh well hope the spellings better and maybe next chapter will be a little longer or well it probably will be longer but please if anything needs improvements tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**3 reviews so far! But that's cool because at least I know some people are reading it! So I have spell check and I will write a long chapter and so here I go.**

I don't own anything…. Really nothing.

"You should not be down here." Was all he told her over and over again as he brought her further and further into his maze, periodically look back at her to remind her where she shouldn't be. Finally after what seemed hours of more walking they emerged into a smaller cavern filled with dripping candles and messy papers. "Now, Mademoiselle Giry, what brings a little rat like you to my humble abode?" he questioned, his eyes seething into her own making it impossible to stare at something else, anything else.

"I…Well really you brought me down here." She blurted out before being able to stop her self. _Meg how stupid can you get? You don't say that to HIM the Phantom. He's going to kill me now._ "I'm so sorry Fantôme de monsieur. I didn't mean to be smart I, I just I'm sorry." _How much more pitiful do you get Meg! You're going to start sounding like Christine. Not that she's not a good friend but… Oh Meg what have you gotten your self into._

**The Phantom**

_What a strange girl. _He mused to himself watching her stumble over his words, but frowned at her choice of name for him. _Fantôme de monsieur that was not his name._

"Erik." He watched her frown at him in utter confusment, as if she'd never even heard of the name before.

"What?" she asked, confusion written all over her pale face.

"I said Rat de Ballet my name is Erik not Fantôme de monsieur." He growled "Nor is it the Phantom of the Opera." He rumbled trying to intimidate the small girl even more.

"Well then my name isn't, nor Rat or Little Rat it is Meg, and just Meg at that." She said trying to sound as brave as she could, without sounding silly.

"Well just Meg would you be as so kind as to tell me why you were trying to sneak into my home before I brought you here in the first place, I darsay you mother would be furious to know about this." He smiled at her or Sneered in his case and watched her look around "Do you think you'll find your answer on my shoe lace?" he teased as she looked down.

"I-I came here to give you this" She thrust his mask at him. "I thought since I took it I in the first place I should give it back to you, Erik" she added at the end as a precaution. He glared at her and she knew she had said something terribley wrong. She started to back up as he aproched her slowly his eyes gleaming. "Im sorry." She whispered again and again while she backed up slowly stumbling ever step or so on the uneven floor.

"Do you think Little Rat that I, I am incapable of functioning without that mask?" he roared at her. "DO YOU?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I only though since it was yours and not mine then I should return it to you. After all it is what saved you from being murdered by the mob. Because if I hadn't of taken it they wouldn't have known you were dead." Meg said the last part in small voice, only the slightest bit of fear starting to show.

"You, you did not save me you condemned me! Condemned me to more hiding and pain. Do you understand in your silly girly work what that is like! DO YOU? Everyday knowing that I won't be able to do the things I'd like to, I watch you be normal and talk and laugh without a single upmost care in the whole cursed world and I know I will never, NEVER be like that. Because you saved me." He screamed in her face taking her by the shoulders and an shakeing her as hard as he could and then leaning on them for support.

"Oh." Was all she could muster up to say after his display of temper and then complete breakdown. "I think you should sit down." She whispered to him as he continued to sob quietly on her already numb and damp shoulder.

**Erik**

He sat down not quite sure what to do, and entirely embarrassed, not so much at the yellin g at her part because he got used to doing that to people but his breakdown was more than a little shocking even to him. I'll never forgive her for this he thought as he glared at her through his narrowed eyes.

**Meg**

She watched him glaring at her. She knew that as soon as he regained his composiour that he wouold go after her with an even bigger vengeance, but she still stayed, as if she was obliged to do so. Besides if she left he would come find her and make a scene.

"Meg," she looked up sharply as he called her name. "My mask give it to me." Meg got up from her spot in the corner and handed him his mask. She watched as he put it on and was suddenly transformed. Not the emotionally unstable wreck he was early new a god and a rather angry one at that. "Come, you must return for rehearsals. I shall descuse a punishment with your mother when she returns." He spoke in s strangely controlled voice standing up and offering his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok back in busyness, well I wasn't really ever out of it but… w/e ok so I decided to venture back on and I had some reviews and I read the story and I was like hmmm….. Ok cool I'll write some more if it pleases. I also read Susan Kay's the Phantom so I can maybe get Erik down better….MABYE**

**First things first I don't and probably never will own anything that has to do with what I'm writing about….. not really even the meg giving back Erik's mask idea, not mine, but someone much more creative than me… and yes so the story…. Buckle up kids it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**Meg**

The walk back to the upper level wasn't nearly as bad as her fiasco to the bottom, which included falling asleep and getting a not so royal telling off by "Erik". He was so quiet that it was almost enough to want to make her start talking, but she would try not to. For the sake of her own life and probably his own sanity.

Finally they reached an area the she was familiar with, Christine's prayer room. Meg had never been this way, except when waiting for Christine. And she hadn't been there since before Don Juan. She almost broke the silence to inform him of this but, after their antagonizing 10 stroll through the decrepit parts of the opera house Erik finally spoke to her.

"This is your stop Miss. Meg. Now I am going to let you continue your journey with out my supervision but if I learn of any new Phantom stories I will know who to send my reviews to. Can you comprehend what I am saying?"

_God he was making it hard to talk to, all he had to do was be in the vicinity. After that you were through._

"Yes." _Yes? Jesus I'm pitiful._

"Good then I will be seeing you shortly." He purred as has swished past her, his cloak leaving a small torrent of wind behind him.

_What does he mean seeing me shortly…._

**Erik**

Erik didn't really know how the stupid girl had gotten into layer now that he was really thinking about it. He was sure he had sealed off and even booby trapped all the entrances. This had been bothering him the walk to the top, the traps, and then the unfortunate fact that this was no ordinary ballet rat, this was Meg Giry. Madame Giry's daughter, and sadly Christine's best friend and confidant.

_Ah Christine, I wonder what my prodigy is doing right this very minute, ah yes "_Raoul" he spat the word out loud hopping maybe it would ride him of a bad taste.

"Erik Raoul is not a bad person, and I would not recommend doing anything to hasty, via making enemies with someone, who while his life is in your dept now has the obvious upper hand on you. And I would prefer you not go around kidnapping Meg, I need her here to help. Preferably in a competent mental state." Madame Giry had pulled on her own famous moves and had caught Erik off guard, chiding him like a small child.

_ I Suppose I am a child compared to her_.

He contemplated telling her this while she continued to scold him. She finally ended with her "I'm shocked you didn't'' try and let me know that you where alive." Where he informed her that he was a hunted man and then decided it was best to leave. Sadly he only made it about two steps before Giry was calling his name.

_Hmmm do I really need her this much?_

"The managers have your 20,000 francs do you not want it?"

_ Yes I still needed her, damn. _

He watched her set the envelope down on the grey stone floor and then silently limp off. _Poor woman_. He really did feel sorry for her. She had Meg, and then all but raised Christine. However daren't dwell on her, Christine, less he decided to "clean up" the already scrawny staff that worked his opera house. However there was still the though of how to deal with Meg, Shy, quiet, lazy Meg

His home was disastrously unkempt after the recent turn of events; he might have some use for her.

**Wow you know I never know how much I type or don't until I post this…. Ok I read through this, and it sounds better, and I can read my grammar so whoot whoot! Ok so please review and tell me how it sound or read if you will since that's what one does with a story**


End file.
